Wolf Pile
by FlamingBlueEyes
Summary: Derek is trying to figure out why his pack isn't showing up to training, and discovers something that melts the ice around his heart. (eventual sterek) cuddlefic
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Pile**

**Flaming Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles felt his eyes drooping as the movie played on. The whole pack was in Scott's living room watching some old werewolf movie. They had started watching movies at nine though, and with the sugar crashing and lack of more caffeinated drinks the pack was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jackson and Lydia were on the couch, Lydia already sleeping against Jackson. Then Stiles was on the ground with Scott and Issac on either side of him. Issac was nodding off, only waking up when his face hit Stiles' shoulder. Scott was sleeping against Stiles' other shoulder, and Allison was leaning on him.

Erica grabbed her pillow and nudged Stiles and Issac's legs. Weaseling herself in between them, she set her pillow on Stiles' legs. Stiles was going to complain, but Boyd did the same thing with Scott's legs, settling himself between Stiles' and Scott's before falling back into the motionless calm.

The movie was showing some really badly computer generated werewolf change when Stiles started to feel his eyes droop lower and lower, only to be shot back open at the thought of the nightmares he had been having since the kanima and alphas incidents. However, not even those images of loosing his grip on Derek or watching his friends be killed kept his eyes from falling shut. His breathing slowed, and soon enough he was embraced by the arms of sleep.

"Where the hell are they?" Derek thought aloud as he wandered through the woods. He had told them to be at training at six. It was seven, and Derek was starting to get antsy. He growled to himself as he finally broke through the clearing to see where his betas all got to. Scott's house smelled like the whole pack, and the strong scent made Derek realize they were all inside.

Walking up the steps, Derek was slightly surprised to find the door unlocked. He didn't smell the coppery scent of blood though, so the wolf entered with his hackles slightly lowered. The question about the whereabouts of his pack was answered the second he walked in. The whole pack seemed to be in Scott's living room. Derek walked towards them, but had his tirade halted by the sight before him.

All of the pack was sleeping together in a giant wolf huddle that was typically only done when wolves were young. Stiles seemed to be the center of it, somehow managing to touch everyone in the huddle in one way or another. His head was pillowed against Lydia and Jackson's arms. His sides were flanked by Issac and Scott. Allison slept curled up to Scott's chest, her arm around his neck lightly brushing Stiles' shoulder. Issac had Erica's legs tangled with his, but her head rest against Stiles' thighs. Boyd was similarly placed, but with his head against Stiles' calves, and his legs tangled with Scott's.

Derek felt his heart clench at the sight. He could remember when Laura and he slept with the rest of the family like that. He could remember the calm it brought to all the wolves, and the sound of everyone's hearts beating in the same time just as they were with his current pack. Memories of happier days started to flash through Derek's mind, and he didn't notice one figure start moving.

A sleepy Stiles rubbed his eyes, and cracked his neck after having it twisted at a strange angle for the whole night. He felt like an anvil was laying on his legs, and as he blinked his eyes open, he saw Erica's blonde hair flowing over his legs. "Why is Erica sleeping on me?" Stiles thought before he looked up. Derek was standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face. "Derek are you okay?" Stiles asked with sleep coating his tongue.

Derek stared at Stiles, and then left the room quickly without saying a word. Stiles felt the head on his shoulder lift up. Issac yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Morning." He grumbled to Stiles as he stretched his arms and yawned again. "I'll go make some coffee." Issac untangled himself from the group and wandered over to the kitchen. Stiles moved to go help, but claws dug into his leg.

"Stilinski I will kill you if you make me wake up now." Boyd removed his claws from the boy's leg. Stiles groaned when he realized that while being everyone's pillow was warm and nice, you had to stay in one place unless you wanted to wake everyone up. He closed his eyes and figured that everyone would be awake if he fell back asleep for a few hours.

Melissa McCall smiled as she started cooking breakfast. Her I-phone sat on the counter with a new picture on the lock screen. It was of a group of teenagers sleeping in a giant huddle, looking like a group of puppies with their strange twisting and moving. She smiled and started humming to herself as she threw some eggs into the pan, and set the table.

**A.n. There is more if you want me to keep going with it. Not really sure where it's leading though...suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n. I wasn't expecting so much feedback from this, but wow. I decided to post this next chapter to thank you guys. **

**Chapter 2**

"Guys I am not having another pack sleepover at my house! The last time we did that my mom got pictures and she _still_ coos over them!" Scott whined when Erica brought up the idea of sleeping over at someone's house again. "No. Plus Stiles drank all the orange juice _and_ ate most of the pancakes!"

"I helped make most of those pancakes. I have rights!" Stiles poked his finger at Scott's chest.

"Oh lord. Now we're going to have to hear this for a week." Jackson groaned.

The teenagers all sat at the lunch table, ignoring everyone around them. "Why don't we just sleep over at the pack house? Derek will probably be visiting his old house, Peter is gone, and we'll have the whole place to ourselves." Lydia said while debating the color she was going to paint her nails with.

"If Derek catches us there we'll be murdered." Erica stressed.

"You can always say that you felt safer there or something. It's not like Derek is going to disown you for wanting to be in a place that is dedicated to you guys." Lydia countered.

Everyone seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of the idea. Finally Stiles shrugged. "Okay. But I want a pillow this time! Oh and Scott has to bring the chips because those hotdog tasting chips Jackson brought last time _did not_ taste like hot dogs."

"We'll all bring money for pizza or something." Allison looked for any arguments, and then smiled.

"We should meet at seven. That way the guys can get a head start on their video games, and the rest of us can order the pizza and socialize." Everyone agreed, and looked forewords to the event.

While the teens were making plans for their sleepover, Derek was sitting in his room thinking. Ever since the last sleepover Derek had been wandering about his pack. They had all been so trusting that night. None of them kept guard-they didn't even lock the door! Something about the pack, or Scott, or anyone there made them feel at peace. Their wolf sides were at complete ease even though there was no protection around the house.

Then there was Stiles, Allison, and Lydia. They were humans, but the pack accepted them into their huddle. Did that make them pack? Could wolves even have humans in their packs? Derek's emotions and thoughts were out of control. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on as he headed out the door. "I'm going for a run." He muttered to the empty house as if phantom voices would be telling him to come back soon like they used to.

Stiles grabbed his car keys and checked his phone. Scott had texted him five minutes ago saying that he was heading over to Derek's. Stiles still wasn't to keen on the idea of intruding on the sourwolf's den, but the pack assured him that Derek wouldn't be mad. Plus it was too late to change locations now.

When Stiles arrived at the house Scott, Jackson, and Allison's cars were all there. Erica texted him asking where he was, and Stiles took that as his cue to make a dramatic entrance. "Hello peasants your king has-what the hell is that?" Stiles stared at the monstrosity on the table.

"Shut up. If I hear one more word about my fucking attempt at doing something nice for you all I'm going to dig my claws so far down your throats-"

"Erica we've already told you it tastes fine-" Scott tried to calm Erica.

"Is that a pile of shit?" Stiles asked.

Erica slammed a hand down on the table and started advancing on him. "Erica!" Boyd grabbed her and pulled her back. "He doesn't mean it. He's just joking around. _Right_ Stiles." His glare practically made Stiles' answer.

Erica and Boyd retired to the room they would all be sleeping in after prying Erica away from Stiles. "Scott seriously what is that?" Stiles whispered as if Erica's werewolf hearing wouldn't pick it up. Scott laughed and threw an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"It's supposed to be a cake, but Erica forgot some flour." Stiles stared at the cake. It looked like a deflated tire. "Okay she forgot most of the flour, but it tastes fine." Stiles took a piece in order to sooth Erica's anger.

They ended up lazing around the main room playing Apples to Apples. Stiles was the winner, and Erica came in second. They all grabbed their blankets and sleeping bags so that they could set up the spot they'd be sleeping at. "Are we going to put a movie on?" Everyone made noises of approval and rejection.

Stiles grabbed a pillow off the couch, and then a blanket from a chair in the kitchen. Scott was claiming his spot next to Alison and Erica was in the bathroom changing into her pj's. The TV was hooked up to someone's I-pod and Demons by Imagine Dragons was playing softly over the speakers. Stiles watched as everyone started to settle into their spots.

Scott and Alison had claimed the spot right next to the heater. Next to them, a pj clad Erica and Boyd curled up together. They both smiled sweetly at each other, after all that was the real reason Erica was so determined to have these pack sleepovers. Lydia and Jackson were at the other side of Scott and Alison. Jackson was already complaining about having to be close to Scott's snoring, and Stiles felt relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep by _that_ tonight. Issac and Stiles stared at the group sort of lost. They both wanted to be close to the pack, but they didn't really fit into the circle.

Issac looked at the various couples already comfortable and drifting off. He wanted to hold someone or be held. Last time he had Stiles' side to curl up to, but it would look weird if he tried to curl up with Stiles now. Meanwhile, Stiles was having a similar dilemma. He wanted to be close to everyone like last time, but in the pack's current position he'd only be able to be close to two couples. Stiles stared down at his blanket and pillow, and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hey Issac come over here." Jackson said motioning for the curly haired blond to settle next to Lydia. Lydia smiled and helped Issac get all his stuff set up. Stiles set up his spot a bit farther from the rest of the group, figuring that he'd be fine if he could see them all.

Scott gave him a strange look as he set up his stuff on the outskirts of the pile of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. Stiles smiled, and laid down on his makeshift bed. The TV was turned off, and silence filled the room. Stiles looked around the room. Shadows created menacing shapes in the corners of the rooms, and the sounds of the unfamiliar room kept Stiles awake.

Stiles kept waiting for something to pop out of the dark corners of the room. He thought about facing away from them, but that idea made him worry more. What if something did pop out and he missed it? What if he got someone hurt because he wasn't alert. Stiles frowned as his mind shot What If's faster than lightning bolts.

Needless to say, when Stiles did get to sleep, he had a fitful and uncomfortable sleep. His dreams were frightening, and he made whimpers in his sleep. Tossing and turning, Stiles' sleeping form was drenched in sweat and the scent of fear.

Derek returned to his house feeling much better. He had run the thoughts out of him, and the throbbing in his muscles made him long for his bed to collapse on. Derek smirked as he walked inside and grabbed a glass of water. In his rush to get to bed he missed all the pizza boxes and red SOLO cups. He walked out of the kitchen and froze. The pack was camping out in his house. Derek felt his anger rise up. What made them think that they could just barge into his house? They were his pack, but he wasn't going to host their little-

Derek paused as the sound of a whimper echoed through the otherwise silent room. Looking at the pile, he realized that everyone was clumped together except one. Derek walked forewords to get a better look at who it was. He heard another terrified whimper and moved faster across the room.

Stiles was clutching the blankets under him in a death grip. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his brow furrowed. Derek looked at the pack and then back at Stiles. Why was he sleeping alone? Derek felt a twinge of emotion in his heart, and sighed to himself.

He made his way to Stiles, and grabbed a pillow and blanket from beside the boy. He placed them next to Erica and Boyd's bodies, and then moved back to the sleeping teenager. Derek carefully picked him up. Stiles let out a soft cry in his sleep, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Derek moved to the spot he made next to Erica, and knelt down. He pulled Stiles against his chest, and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Stiles it's okay. Sh." He whispered softly as he slowly rocked back and forth. Tears fell and were wiped away by callused fingertips. Stiles didn't stop crying, and Derek stared at the teen. A memory flashed over Derek's eyes.

Laura was crying and Derek sat with her. His arm was around her shoulders, and she had her face in the crook of his neck. Her arms were thrown around him while she sobbed about how their parents were going to kill her over the F she got in Chemistry. Derek ended up leaning against her wall. Her body draped across his, but her hand stayed over his heart, and her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

Derek looked at Stiles' body, draped over his with the teen's face against his shoulder. Derek adjusted the teen so that Stiles' head was against his collarbone. Derek took one of the teen's hands and placed it over his heart. "It's okay Stiles. It's all okay. It's just a dream." He whispered as the teen's tears started to slow. Derek waited until Stiles' heart slowed to match the pack's, and then slowly tried to move the teen away from his body.

Stiles gripped his shirt tightly between his fingers, and pressed himself against Derek's chest. Derek's eyes widened at the unconscious display of trust the teen exhibited. Derek tried to pry the fingers away from his shirt, but Stiles held in in a death grip. Derek laid the teen down, and then shimmied out of his shirt. The teen clutched the shirt close to his face, and let out a content sigh.

Derek watched the boy for a little. Stiles had buried himself under his blankets, but Derek's blue shirt was held against his face as if it was better than any of the blankets or pillows in the giant pile. Stiles had a look of contentment on his face, and Derek took that look as a sign to return to his room. After all, he had a long day planned for tomorrow.

**A.n. and now Derek has to end up at one of the pack snuggle fest things. :D Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I am so glad you guys like this story. I'm having so many cute feels while writing it. Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have and Derek/Stiles cuddling. Don't worry I make up for it in the next two chapters. Wish me a happy b-day? **

**Chapter 3**

Stiles walked into Chemistry with a headache. He had tried to go to sleep the night before-he really had-but something kept him awake. He couldn't think of anything that he did different. He had buried himself under the covers, pulling them so high that his face was barely visible. He had pulled his pillows around him, and had been perfectly comfortable, but sleep refused to overcome him.

Once sleep evaded Stiles, his mind got to wondering. After waking up in the "puppy pile" Stiles and everyone else started packing up their stuff. Tangled with Stiles' blanket, was a blue shirt that didn't belong to anyone in the pile. It wasn't Stiles' or anyone else's.

Not knowing what to do with it, Stiles took it home with him. He washed it, and then brought it back up to his room and stared at it for the next ten minutes. His brain was racing, trying to figure out whose it was. He ruled out Derek because, well let's face it, he doesn't wear sky blue shirts. Plus he wasn't there that night. Everyone at the puppy pile was ruled out, so that left his dad. Of course the Sheriff denied ownership of the shirt too, so Stiles was back at square one.

Wait-no. He was back at square one, in chemistry with a headache, and was no closer to figuring out who it belonged to than before. "Stiles you okay man? You look like you're dying." Stiles shrugged and made some sarcastic comment about hanging out with werewolves. "You're still wondering about the shirt aren't you?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. It just popped up in my blanket Scott. What if some creepy guy came in in the middle of the night and-I don't know-got off on stripping in front of sleeping teenagers."

"Stiles we would have smelled something then, and the only thing we smelled was you."

"But whose shirt-"

"Do you have something you want to share with the class Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher interrupted.

Stiles looked at the front of the room. "No sir." The teacher huffed and got back to the lesson. Stiles turned to keep talking with Scott, but he was actually paying attention now. Stiles sighed and took some notes that he knew wouldn't make sense when he got home. _Whose shirt is it?_

* * *

**I know it's short I'm sorry. I make up for it next chappy. Review and I might find time to post it. (jobs and college are bitches)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stiles threw his stuff in his jeep and headed back inside. "Are you going over to Scott's tonight?" His dad asked while munching on a granola bar. Stiles grabbed the Sprite and Fanta out of the fridge and smiled. "Ok. Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Don't get too crazy with the real bacon tomorrow morning." Stiles said with a smirk.

Jackson was having everyone over to his house since nobody had offered and his parents were out for the week. Stiles turned up the radio as he drove over to Jackson's house. The drive was boring, after all Beacon Hills didn't have many interesting roads. Well it didn't have any interesting roads when the supernatural things were laying dormant in the shadows.

When Stiles arrived, Jackson's house looked just as big and fancy as it did the first time he saw it. He parked, and grabbed his stuff. Jackson opened the door, and everyone piled in. "Okay first rule, no one goes upstairs-"

"Oh come on Jackson, what would we do upstairs when all the food and gaming stuff is down here?" Scott laughed at Erica's joke.

In the living room, which had some really nice sofas, the wide plasma screen tv was calling every teenage boy's name. A game of Slenderman was happening in the corner, and the sound of Alison's short yelps at the white faced man made all the guys laugh. Of course, that only made it funnier when Scott decided to play and nearly peed himself.

A game of Call Of Duty was just ending when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked around to see who it could be, but everyone was there. "I'll get it." Stiles said jumping up to try and break the awkward silence that started when the knock sounded. He swung open the door and stared at the person standing there.

"Well...hey Derek." He said with a smile on his face even though his mind was running through every possible reason as to why Derek would have shown up at Jackson's house. Derek didn't look sour enough for someone to have died, but he also didn't look stone faced enough to drop in to tell them something serious was going on. To be honest Derek looked awkward and uncomfortable with a tinge of embarrassment. Stiles couldn't really tell why until he looked at the sourwolf's arms. There was a grocery bag.

Derek shoved the bag towards Stiles, and muttered "This is so you guys show up to training tomorrow." He moved to leave, but Stiles grabbed his arm. Smiling in what he hoped was a gentle way, Stiles opened the bag and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Guys Derek bought us a cake!" The sound of feet running through the house was quickly followed by the sound of crashing. Scott was yelling cuss words and the pack skidded towards the front door where Derek was blushing. However, by the time everyone stopped looking at the cake, the red had faded from his cheeks.

"So why did you bring us a cake alpha? Have you turned into a sweet wolf?" Scott asked before taking a sniff of the cake. "Is this red velvet?" Scott opened the box. "Oh my god it is!" He smiled and took the cake back into the kitchen with the rest of the food.

"But really Derek, I want to know why you brought it." Erica crossed her arms, and Stiles went to talk, but was interrupted. "I mean you aren't one for signs of affection so why are you bribing us with cake?"

"Whenever you have these things you are late to training. That is my reminder that you shouldn't be late."

"So you're bribing us to be on time?" Jackson asked.

Derek nodded, and then moved to leave again. "Hey Derek why not stay for a bit. Then you can have some of the cake. I mean you bought it so it's only right you get some too." Stiles continued rambling until Erica put a hand on his shoulder. Stiles turned to her.

"I'll stay for one slice of cake, but then I'm going to go do useful things." Derek said. Everyone smiled and then moved back to the gaming room. The game, which hadn't been paused in their haste, was now showing a screen with their loosing logo on it.

"Those fucking eight year olds beat us again!" Jackson growled, and Scott whined. After all this was the fifth game they lost. "We demand a rematch!" Jackson grabbed a remote and threw one to Scott. Scott threw it to Issac and then caught the other one Jackson threw at him. "Stilinski you playing this round?"

"Nope. I think I'm going to pass."

"Boyd?" Jackson asked only to see the other wolf shake his head.

"Alison?" He asked hesitantly.

After twenty minutes the house was full of screaming. "I told you to watch my back!" Jackson shouted. "You killed me! You gave them the final point!"

"I did watch your back! The guy was sneaking up behind you and you got in my way!" Alison shouted.

"I did not walk into your shot!"

"Guys it's just a game-"

"Shut up Issac!" Alison and Jackson shouted at the same time.

Everyone froze at that moment. Issac's eyes were wide, his fork frozen above his slice of cake. Stiles walked over to him. He made sure to bump Alison and Jackson on his way over. Stiles grabbed Issac's hands, and knelt down in front of him. "Issac?" Issac didn't move. "Issac it's okay man. They were just really into the game. Come on Issac look at me."

He didn't. Stiles whipped around towards Alison and Jackson. "You guys know what he's been through! You know he's still getting over it, and he hadn't had one in weeks!" Stiles gave them a glare, and then turned back to Issac. Sighing, he grabbed the cake and fork out of the teen's hands.

"What's going on?" Derek asked with a beer in hand as he walked back into the room. His eyes went to Issac and he sighed. "I'll take care of him Stiles you all can get back to your game." Derek practically carried Issac to the kitchen, Stiles following to see what was going on. Derek pulled out a glass and filled it with milk before wandering around the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled something out. He poured a bit of it into the glass and then mixed it with a spoon.

Derek walked up to Issac, and took the boy's hand. "Issac drink up. It's not real remember? You're with the pack right?" Issac brought the glass to his lips and took a gulp. "Better?" Derek asked when Issac downed the drink. Issac nodded and handed Derek the glass.

Stiles looked at Derek and then back at Issac. "What magical thing did you give him? We've never gotten him out of one of those that quickly!" Stiles looked at the milk, and then tried to find the thing that Derek had put in it.

Issac laughed, and Derek held up the box. "It's called chocolate milk Stiles." Stiles muttered something about knowing and just joking around, but Issac and Derek still mocked Stiles. "I've been housing Issac for months, I was bound to learn something." He smirked, and then patted Issac on the back. "Well, I'm going to head out."

"Why not stay Derek? I mean it's late, and if you stay you can make sure we all go to training. Then you wouldn't be so much of a sour wolf and-" Stiles cut himself off from saying something the wolf definitely didn't need to know. Something such as _ I'll be able to spend more time with you and maybe sleep near you._

Derek stared at Stiles, and then looked at Issac. "Oh c'mon Derek, you know we don't bite." Issac smirked, and added in his head _You'll finally have a reason to touch Stiles instead of shoving him up against walls all the time. _Derek caught the blond's smirk, and immediately narrowed his eyes. Derek decided in that moment to never confide in Issac, especially when he was drunk."Come on." Issac gave him puppy dog eyes, and Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles smiled, and the three of them walked back into the living room. Erika and Boyd were already setting up their spot near the couch. They kept exchanging happy smiles, and random hand touches as they laid out their pillows and blankets. Jackson came into the room with a pile of pillows and blankets in his arms. Stiles immediately ran to go get the biggest one, and smiled like a kid who got the candy when he went back to Issac and Derek. "You're going to want to get a blanket. Scott tends to take most of them."

Stiles moved over to the couch and set his blanket down right in front of it, and then got up to go grab his pillow. Everyone else started setting up their spots. Scott and Alison were sleeping on the other side of Boyd and Erika. Lydia was claiming the couch for her and Jackson. Derek stood there looking at the set up, wondering where he'd fit in. "You could go sleep by Stiles." Issac whispered lowly, and then moved to go get a blanket before Derek could swat the back of his head. When Derek decided to go get a blanket, he realized they were all gone. Of course so were all the pillows.

Derek felt like a deer in the headlights. "Scott! You took all the blankets. Give Derek one." Stiles said seeing Derek's problem. Scott looked up from his nest of blankets and pillows. He looked over at Stiles, and frowned.

"You have the biggest blanket. Why don't you just share with him?" Stiles' face went red, and he glared at Scott. "I'll give you a pillow but I am not giving up any of my blankets." Alison shook her head at Scott, and then threw Stiles a pillow.

Stiles looked over at Derek. _If I wake up with a boner, I'm going to kill Scott._ Stiles set the pillow next to him, and tried desperately to get his blush under control. Derek walked over that way, and thought to himself_ If I wake with a boner, I'm going to kill Issac. _

Derek awkwardly slipped under the covers with Stiles. The lights went out, and Derek could hear his heart race. Issac curled up beside Scott, and Stiles was stiff as a board. _I haven't even fallen asleep yet, and I already have to deal with this because I can feel him breathing on my neck! I am never going to sleep! _Stiles mentally berated his teenage hormones and tried to find a better way to escape Derek's teasing breaths on his neck.

_Fuck Issac. Fuck Issac to the darkest pit of hell. No never mind, this is hell. I am in hell. I can smell Stiles all over this blanket, I already have a boner, and I didn't even fall asleep, and it's only midnight. I'm going to kill him at training tomorrow._ Derek thought to himself. _God and Stiles keeps squirming. Maybe I should just put an arm around him and get him to stop. But then he'd be closer to me and-_Derek's thoughts cut off when Stiles rolled over to face him.

Stiles had his eyes closed, but he could tell Derek was still awake. His plan worked though, now instead of Derek breathing on his neck, they were face to face. _This ground isn't comfy_. Stiles said trying to start a list of uncomfortable things to try and get his boner to die down. _Then again neither is this fucking boner! I wonder if Derek gets boners. Well I could definitely think of a few places he could-NO NO NO NO! Stop it! Stiles you are trying to get rid of the boner not make it worse._

Derek felt like he couldn't breathe. Stiles' face was scrunched up the way it did when he was mentally arguing with himself. That meant that Stiles was awake, which meant that if Stiles moved closer there would be no sleep to blame for the obvious tent in Derek's pants.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. _You know what. Fuck it. Fuck it all. Hell at least if Stiles wakes up with a boner against him I won't have to spell it out for him. _Derek opened his eyes, and saw Stiles' sleeping face. He smiled tenderly at the teenager, and then pulled the covers higher up. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

However, Derek's sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night by the sound of a familiar whimpering. Derek cracked his eyes opened and realized how far he had moved from the group. He had taken Stiles' covers, but they were pushed down. He rubbed his eyes, and moved back towards the whimpering teen. "Stiles?" Derek's voice was gruff and coated with sleep. He grabbed the blanket, and threw it over them. Stiles turned over in his sleep and smacked Derek's chest. He gripped Derek's shirt, and the wolf smirked. _Wonder what happens when he tries that and I'm not wearing a shirt_. Derek laid on his back, and pulled Stiles close to him.

Stiles stopped whimpering, but his hands still roamed over Derek as if to make sure he was there. Stiles practically shifted on top of Derek, and pulled Derek's arms around his torso. Derek felt Stiles' head under his chin, and he tightened his grip around the teen as his eyes started to fall closed again. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Lydia woke up first the next morning with her hair blocking her face. She sat up, smiling when Jackson held her tighter. She moved her hair out of her face, and looked around. Scott was curled up against Alison's side, her hand in his hair. Issac was curled up next to Scott, his hand on Scott's arm while the other touched Erika's thigh. Erika and Boyd were touching as much as two people could be in their sleep. Lydia looked over at Stiles, and immediately got up to get her phone.

Derek was lying on his back with Stiles on top of him. Stiles' arms were wrapped around Derek's chest, and one of Derek's arms was around Stiles' hips. The other one curled around Stiles' head, as if he were trying to keep Stiles close.

Lydia clicked a few pictures, and picked the best one. She sent a text to Melissa with a note saying, "Here's another one for your phone". She saved the pictures and then put her phone back. Wading through the pile of people, she made it back to the couch. She laid down and snuggled closer to Jackson with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A.n. TWO IN ONE DAY I AM ON A ROLL! Yeah don't expect anymore of that lol. Hope this cured your sterek need. I'm trying to think of a good way for them to finally realize they like each other, but I'm debating between two ideas. hmm. I shall see.**

**Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of pots and pans moving. Derek closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but whoever was on breakfast duty today was being as loud as they possibly could. Derek sighed and opened his eyes. Everyone was awake except for Issac, Scott and Alison. He closed his eyes again. _I could go back to sleep._

Derek closed his eyes when the covers on top of him moved. His eyes shot back open and he looked down. Stiles was laying there, looking like the most comfortable kid in the room. He had a smile on his sleeping face, which was laying right over Derek's heart. Stiles had one arm around Derek's neck and the other resting on Derek's chest, clenching his shirt in his hands.

Derek looked at his arms around the boy's waist, and sighed. _He's asleep. Don't get used to this, _he reminded himself, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he stared down at the sleeping teen. "Stiles." He said softly. "Stiles it's time to get up." He rubbed his hand down the boy's back, smirking when Stiles made a contented sigh. "Stiles wake up." Derek tried to sit up, and Stiles practically pounced on him to keep him down. "Stiles get up. There's breakfast ready and I want to go eat." Stiles' face twisted to show he was starting to wake up. "Stiles."

Stiles cuddled closer to his pillow, and sighed. It smelled good, like forests and rain with a hint of manly musk. It was exactly the kind of smell he'd imagine Derek to have, and waking up to it was perfect. He wrapped his arms tighter around the pillow, and smiled. _I love firm pillows. _He thought as he started to drift off to sleep. _Now if only I could find a pillow that moves like this one. It's up and down like someone-_Stiles' eyes shot open.

He was staring at the perfect jawline of a certain sourwolf. Derek's eyebrows were raised, and Stiles smiled. "Good morning sourwolf. I was just making sure you were still breathing. Good job man." Stiles moved to get up, but realized he was practically tied around Derek. Derek rolled his eyes, and sat up. Stiles tried to ignore the fact that he was straddling Derek's lap, but the idea still tickled his brain. Stiles pulled his hands back to himself, and then sprinted to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Stiles slapped his hand to his face. "I was checking to make sure you were breathing? What the fuck was I thinking?" He slapped his forehead again, and shook his head at himself. "And I was all over him too. God when Scott and I slept over I'd end up with my head on his shoulder or something, but I was never wrapped all around him." Stiles shook his head and started brushing his teeth. "Stupid sexy sourwolf." Stiles glared down at his pants. "Don't you dare get any ideas."

Meanwhile, Derek was setting the table while Lydia and Jackson made a mountain of scrambled eggs and bacon. Scott stumbled into the room and collapsed in a chair. Alison followed, smiling at Scott's bobbing head as he tried to stay awake. "Breakfast is ready. Come and get it!" Lydia said as she put the plate on the table. Jackson took a piece of bacon before putting that on the table too.

Stiles slid into the room, effortlessly grabbing a plate and beating everyone to the eggs. When Stiles grabbed his share of food, he sat down at the head of the table. "Everyone sleep well?" Lydia asked giving a look towards Stiles.

"I slept great until Issac decided to kick me." Scott said as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Issac was chewing, but his eyes showed that he had something to say on that matter. Alison shook her head at the two boys, and she and Lydia shared a look.

"Oh please McCall, nothing compares to Alison's pain of having to sleep by your snoring ass all night." Jackson said as he poured some orange juice into a glass. "It must be like sleeping next to a freight train."

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do." Everyone said at the same time.

Everyone was smiling and laughing. Food was passed around the table, jokes were made about everyone's sleeping habits. Thankfully, no one mentioned Stiles' recent cuddling problem, but there were still jokes about his cocoon of covers. When breakfast was over, Stiles and Boyd helped clean up everything. Erika washed the dishes, and Scott dried them. All the while Derek watched with a small bubble of happiness in his chest. "Hey sourwolf is that a smile on your face?" Stiles asked with a look of overly dramatic shock on his face.

Derek shook his head, and nudged Stiles to move away from the sink. "I'm a sourwolf Stiles. I don't smile." Derek said looking at him with a smirk. "I just rip annoying teenagers throats out with my teeth." He gave a wolfish grin, and everyone laughed at the actual look of shock on Stiles' face.

When Derek got back to the pack house, after having decided to skip training that day, he felt his phone buzz. Puzzled, he pulled it out and saw it was a message from Lydia. He clicked to open it and stared. It was a picture of him and Stiles sleeping together. If someone else had seen the photo they would've thought that they were a couple with how close they were to each other. Under it she had written "Stiles and Derek totally not a couple".

Derek stared at the picture and then saved it to his phone. He smiled, and sent back a text with the words "Thank you" and nothing else. He hopped into the shower, and then decided to get things done all while the image of two cuddling men tickled at the back of his mind.

* * *

**A.N Hey guys WOOOHOO I posted a chapter! Plot thickens next chappie so review so that I can post it soon. :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (and here is a sneak peek if you need more of a reason to review) **

Stiles paused and then edited his search result. "Why can't I keep my hands off of Derek Hale?" He groaned. Nothing was showing up, and he could still feel his pants tighten at the thought of Derek's arms crushing his body against Derek's.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N OMG guys i got like 30 reviews on the last chapter and ahhhhhh. I want to specially thank everyone who left a review. You are all awesome and you guys totally made my week. Unfortunately, this chapter is a little angsty but it gets back to the teeth rotting cuteness next chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

When Stiles got home, he went on his computer, and started researching sleep problems. He looked at the search bar, and typed in, "Why do people cuddle". He looked at the number of search results and sighed. Over a million pages of information on sleep. He sighed and leaned back in his computer chair.

After a good three hours of research all Stiles had learned was that cuddling was a sign of affection that may or may not be healthy for you. He paused and then edited his search result. "Why can't I keep my hands off of Derek Hale?" He groaned. Nothing was showing up, and he could still feel his pants tighten at the thought of Derek's arms crushing his body against Derek's.

Stiles groaned and stared at his slightly tented jeans. "Well dad _is_ at work..." He bit his lip in contemplation. "But Scott is coming over for a study session later, so maybe I shouldn't. Can he smell that?" He wondered out loud as his fingers trailed over the edge of his pants. "Maybe just a quick one."

He undid his pants and bit his lip in anticipation. He was about to slide them down when the doorbell rang. He groaned and refastened his pants. "Scott you are cock blocking me at every turn." He grumbled.

A few months later, after the struggle with the alphas finally ended, everyone got together. Well everyone except the two that were missing and the one that left. Stiles was hosting because he felt too broken up to leave his house. Everyone was hit hard at Erika and Boyd's sudden loss. When Lydia came in, the first time she had since Jackson left, she immediately walked over to the couch and curled up into a ball.

They sat on the couch together waiting for everyone else, but they both couldn't think of what to say. When the door opened showing Allison, Issac, and Scott things didn't change much. They were all tired, hurt, and lost. Erika and Boyd were their age, and had loved each other so beautifully that no one thought they'd be separated.

They all got ready for bed and when everyone finally settled down, Stiles took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "Erika I always envied the way you could bite into an apple and make it look really hot." He said out loud. Everyone shifted to look at him. "Boyd you were always really intense to me, but I really hope that one day I can find someone who looks at me the way you looked at Erika." Stiles let out a heavy sigh, and waited.

"Erika I always liked your red lipstick. I could never pull off that color, but you made it work." Lydia said with a few pauses in between words as she collected herself. "Boyd, you were the strongest wolf I have ever met. You were able to care about everyone and still make it through when you lost them." She choked up. Issac was crying. Scott was staring blankly at Stiles, his eyes unreadable. Allison breathed in.

"I'm sorry." She started bawling and whispering it over and over again into Scott's chest. Everyone moved closer together, placing a hand on her back. Issac stood up and locked himself in the bathroom. Lydia got up and sat on the other side of the door, whispering soft things until he opened it and fell into her arms.

Stiles looked around the room and sighed. The one person who needed this most wasn't there. Stiles grabbed his keys and slipped out of the house. He sent Scott a text saying where he'd be, and then he got in his jeep and drove.

When he got there, he could see Derek sitting outside. Derek had his face in his hands, and Stiles got out. He sat down beside Derek and looked at the man. He didn't move. "You know it's kind of chilly. Going inside might-"

"I can't go inside." Derek snapped.

Stiles looked at Derek. He was a mess. His hair was sticking up in weird angles, his whole body bent as if the world was sitting on his back. His nails dug slightly into his scalp as he covered his eyes. Stiles stood up and held a hand out to Derek. Derek looked at him, and Stiles could see the faint red rim around his eyes. Derek stood up, taking Stiles' hand.

Stiles walked towards his jeep, and pulled Derek along behind him. Derek got in the car, and Stiles went around to the drivers side. They drove in silence to Stiles' house. Stiles pulled him past all the sleeping teenagers and moved upstairs. Derek didn't give him a look, in fact he didn't even look up from the ground. Stiles led him up the stairs, and Derek followed like a dog on a leash.

Stiles pulled Derek into him room, and Derek sat down on his bed assuming the same position Stiles had found him in. Stiles kicked his shoes off and knelt down to take off Derek's. "I killed them." Derek said miserably. "I wasn't the alpha they needed and I killed them-"

"No. Derek you did the best you could. Peter would have the pack be killers, which none of them want to be. Scott would be clueless. You did what you could, and it was enough."

"It wasn't enough! Boyd died on my claws!"

Stiles looked at Derek. He looked miserable. "Have you slept since it happened?" Stiles asked staring at the dark bags under the alpha's eyes. Derek shook his head. "It's been a week Derek. Have you gone back into the loft?" Derek shook his head. Stiles sat on his bed, moving so his back was against the headboard. "Come here."

Derek slowly moved towards Stiles, and Stiles put his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek hesitantly placed his head on Stiles' chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Boyd's face and hearing his voice." Stiles soothingly slid his fingers through Derek's hair. "Things were going too well. I should have seen it coming."

"What?" Stiles asked pausing his hand in Derek's hair.

"Whenever I'm happy and things seem to be going in a better direction something comes by and ruins it. I was getting too comfortable, and now I'm suffering the consequences of that."

Stiles shifted so he could look into Derek's eyes. "Derek no one is punished for being content with their lives." He placed his free hand on Derek's cheek. "You deserve some happiness in your life Derek, even if you feel you don't deserve it." Stiles breathed in and Derek looked at him.

"It's not that I'm not deserving of some happiness Stiles. I'm just tired of not feeling anything but pain and anger. I want to _feel_ something good again and not have it fucked up by some alpha pack or a kanima or whatever is heading this way." Derek sat up and Stiles was suddenly aware that they were really close. "I want to feel something Stiles." Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles stared at Derek. _We are kissing. I have the man I've been hard for kissing me, and I am sitting here._ Stiles was about to do something when Derek pulled back. He shook his head and was muttering angrily under his breath. He got off of Stiles' bed and grabbed his shoes. "Derek." Stiles' voice shook slightly, but Derek was still moving.

Stiles grabbed Derek's shoulder and pulled him so that Derek was looking at him. "It's fine Derek. Stay." Derek stared at him, his eyes flashing through different emotions. He was trying to figure out why he kissed Stiles, why Stiles didn't do anything about it, why Stiles was helping him, why Stiles was looking at him with those perfectly understanding eyes. "Derek." Like some sort of spell, Derek gave up on trying to leave. He moved back towards the teenager and wound his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles moved a bit so that Derek's head rested on his shoulder, and then wrapped his arms around Derek. His fingers slid back into the alpha's hair, and he held him close.

"Go to sleep Derek." Derek closed his eyes and tried to move closer to Stiles. Stiles smirked and felt Derek nuzzle his neck. Stiles turned his lamp off, and got comfortable against the headboard. He heard Derek's breathing even out, and then let his own eyes close. _Well tomorrow will be interesting._ Stiles thought to himself as he started to fade into sleep.

**ihavethenextchapterwrittenbutimnotpostingityetsorrybut if you review I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.n Hey guys so I'm having family over for the next few weeks so I won't be able to post. Sorry. Comment and tell me what you think and what you hope happens. Also at the bottom is a sneak peek to a new sterek story I'm planning to write. **

**Chapter 7**

Derek woke up in a warm cocoon of blue and purple plaid. His arms were wrapped tightly around his pillow, and it smelled amazing. He felt something running through his hair, but it was so relaxing that he almost let it lull him back to sleep. "Sourwolf. It's time to get up. I promised that I would make french toast for everyone."

Derek grumbled something under his breath and nuzzled closer to the pillow. "Derek I'm going to need you to let go of me so I can go make breakfast." Derek felt the hand in his hair stop. The hand trailed down the back of his neck, lightly grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck. "Do I have to kiss you like a Disney princess to wake you up?"

"Not a princess." Derek grumbled sleepily.

Stiles smiled and freed his arm from under Derek's. He pushed Derek's hair out of his face and smirked at the sour look. "Well what if I told you that it's eleven in the morning and that no one is awake for training?"

"It's eleven!" Derek sat up, nearly hitting Stiles.

Stiles smiled, and nodded. Derek stood up and looked around. "Well I'm going to go make some breakfast. Want to help?" Stiles asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'm making strawberry cream cheese french toast." Derek shrugged and followed Stiles down to the kitchen.

Scott and Allison were curled up together, Scott snoring contently against her shirt. Lydia and Issac were holding hands, but weren't couple-y close on the couch. Stiles smiled, and then started getting breakfast ready.

Stiles was getting ready to cook the first piece of bread, when he smiled. "Hey Derek watch Scott. This is hilarious." Derek gave him a raised eyebrow, but did it anyways. Stiles put the piece of toast on the pan, and smiled. "His nose is twitching." Derek said with a small chuckle in his voice. Stiles smiled.

"He always knew when I was cooking stuff. Before all this when I would let him sleep over he would always wake up the minute I put the food in the skillet." Stiles flipped the toast, and pulled his next piece into position to be put on the skillet.

A whole batch was done when Scott zombie walked into the kitchen only to sit down and fall back asleep at the table. Derek looked at Scott with a smirk trying to tug at the corner of his mouth, but he held it back. Stiles flipped a piece of toast, and saw Lydia sneak into the room. She was in the middle of tying her hair up, but she had puffy eyes.

"Okay everyone. Dig in." Stiles announced as he poked Scott's sides to wake him up. "Food's ready sleepy head." Scott put a piece on his plate and dug in. Stiles saw Allison walk into the bathroom, and then he sighed.

Stiles walked out of the room, and then saw Issac. He was curled up against the arm of the couch. Stiles sat down next to him, touching his arm lightly. "Issac? Issac time to get up. There's good food." Stiles watched as Issac shifted around a bit, and then finally looked up. Stiles put an arm around his shoulder, and tried to ignore his slightly bloodshot eyes.

Issac put his head on Stiles' chest and sighed. "Come and eat something Issac." He shook his head. "Issac they wouldn't have wanted you to starve yourself. Come on." He stood up and pulled Issac to his feet. "I'll start singing and dancing."

"Oh anything but that." Allison said with a smile.

She came over and they led Issac to the kitchen, arms swinging in wide arcs until Issac gave a small smile. When the Sheriff came downstairs, he smiled. Stiles handed him a plate. "For you daddy the same thing they're having but with no bacon on the side or sugar on top."

"The sugar on top is the best part though." Sheriff Stilinski smiled and tussled Stiles' hair.

They all sat down together. It was a relatively quiet breakfast when compared to the other ones they had, but it was nice. Everyone said goodbye to Sheriff Stilinski as he left, and then cleaned up the kitchen. When everyone started heading back to their respected homes Stiles was grabbed by a certain sourwolf.

He was a little red in the cheeks, and had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Stiles I just-sorry for kissing you last night. I shouldn't have done it and-" Stiles rolled his eyes and placed a small little peck against Derek's lips.

"If I didn't want you to kiss me sourwolf, then I wouldn't have let you." Stiles smiled and then retreated back to the kitchen before Derek could wipe the look of shock off his face. Stiles grabbed a sponge so he could clean off the table, when a set of hands turned him around and pulled him against a sexy werewolf alpha body.

Stiles was weak at the knees by the end of the passionate kiss, and he smiled dopey eyed when it was done. Derek smirked and then leaned in towards his ear. "If you're going to kiss me Stilinski, then you could at least give me a proper one." He turned and Stiles watched the sway of his hips as he left. Stiles heard the front door shut, and he leaned back against the counter with a smile on his face.

"Of course he has to have the last word." Stiles said with a smirk. "I'll get you back sourwolf. I will get you back _so_ good."

* * *

**Review Review Review and now my idea is below**

* * *

So it's an AU story where Stiles in working as an engineer on the starship Beacon with the incredible Admiral Peter Hale and his equally talented nephew Commander Derek Hale. When Beacon is under attack and Derek and Stiles end up marooned on an uninhabited planet will they both discover new emotions or will their ranks get in the way?


End file.
